


Mad Science Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On

by HorizonTheTransient



Category: Genius: The Transgression, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/F, Oviposition, Polyamory Mention, Tentacles, Transformation, excessive cum, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonTheTransient/pseuds/HorizonTheTransient
Summary: Rose, a humble trans lesbian Mad Scientist, pays a visit to the friendly neighborhood transformation specialist to get a boobjob.(Note: Contains exactly zero Worm content in the first chapter; the planned second chapter, however, will contain significant Worm content.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mad Science Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On

"See, dabbling in Metaptropi can let you shapeshift cosmetically, but most of the time, it'll only last, like, five to fifteen minutes," Akane explained, seating herself at the controls of the machine, while Rose sat down in a big, padded chair that looked like it'd been stolen from a dentist's office. "But, I am  _ very _ good at what I do, and I know some tricks that can make it  _ permanent _ ."

"Any examples of your work you'd be willing to point out?" Rose asked. Rose was tall and lanky, standing at a decent six foot two, with decently broad shoulders, long legs, and a generally slender physique with not much body fat. Her hair was long and curly, but most striking was its golden brown coloring- deep brown in most places, but a brilliant, shining gold where the light caught her curls just right. Her face was sharp-featured, with a prominent nose and chin, and her skin was a very light olive that suggested she  _ would _ tan well and easily, but only if she went outside more, and stopped wearing the all-covering trenchcoat, button-down, and jeans combo when she did so.

"Well, there's my girlfriends," Akane said. "Oh, sure, they were both plenty pretty even before I did anything, but... well, they let me practice. Can't really do it to myself, though- I can't be at the console  _ and _ in the chair at the same time, you know."

"So you  _ naturally _ look like that."

Akane, by contrast, was of average height, with a fairly curvaceous build, replete with flaring hips that did fascinating things to her skirt that couldn't come even halfway down her thick thighs, and a not-inconsiderable bust that seemed to be doing its best to stretch her own button-down shirt- a shirt that, unlike Rose's, was quite clearly tailored closely to the wearer's frame.

"I do, yes," Akane said, grinning slyly. "I don't have two girlfriends for no reason, after all. So! What do  _ you _ want to look like?"

"If you could get rid of all of my facial hair, that'd be a great start," Rose said. "Maybe make my face a bit more... feminine, somehow? I'm not sure how. Oh, and obviously, I would like to not be flatchested anymore. Please give me boobs of my own."

"How big?"

"...Start at your size, and we'll adjust from there."

"You dream big. I like it. You may wish to unbutton your shirt a little, though," Akane said. "Yours uses  _ normal _ buttons, and popping those is nowhere near as fun and harmless as the ones on my shirt."

"I... don't know what you mean," Rose said.

"You see how on  _ your _ shirt, the buttons are attached firmly to one side of the shirt, and pass through a narrow slit on the other side? Popping that kind of button can cause the button to fully detach from your shirt, which is a pain in the ass to fix, or even tear the fabric of your shirt, which is even  _ more _ of a pain in the ass to fix," Akane explained. "Whereas  _ my _ shirt uses two-part metal closures, which allows me to casually do  _ this _ ." She drew her arms back, tucking her elbows as close together as she could manage, and several buttons came spontaneously undone, revealing a much greater expanse of cleavage, along with a significant portion of Akane's stomach, and the fact that Akane was not, at present, wearing a bra. "Which, y'know. Is fun. You should get yourself a shirt like this one, try it for yourself." She began buttoning her shirt back up, pretending she didn't notice Rose's blushing.

"Alright, well. Ready when you are," Rose said, looking away and closing her eyes underneath her sunglasses, which she was, in fact, still wearing inside.

"Any changes you'd like me to make to your dick while I'm at it?" Akane asked, having rebuttoned her shirt(although, not that Rose would notice, she'd fastened fewer buttons than she had before).

"No, no, leave it as it is. I'd like to keep it, and it's already about as big as it can be without getting impractical... in theory, anyhow. I've never used it for its intended purpose."

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"I'm a greasy houseplant who wears a trenchcoat, a cowboy hat, and sunglasses in public," Rose said flatly. "I've had a girlfriend before, but only the one, about... three or four years ago. Never did proper penis-in-vagina sex, but I've received my fair share of blowjobs. She was terrible at it, though. Too toothy. Uhhh... oh, there's also that one time we did bondage, where I tied her up, stuck a vibrator in her, and then ignored her to do homework.  _ That _ was fun."

"So... are you single  _ now? _ " Akane asked, more than a little hopeful-sounding.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my polycule is something of an open relationship, so..." Akane trailed off, gently nibbling on her lower lip. "Y'know. If you're up for it, I could give you a blowjob that doesn't suck."

"That's a bit of an oxymoron, but I get your meaning," Rose said. "I think... for permanent changes, let's leave my dick alone, but after we get that sorted... yes, you can play with my dick."

"Hell yeah. Alright, I'm ready. Let's get this rolling... so, no facial hair, slight reduction in chin definition, and a pair of G-cups. You ready?"

"Ready when you are."

\---

As it turned out, the transformation process was significantly less sexy than anticipated, with quite a lot of careful examination, trial, and error, tiny corrections having to be made constantly. In addition, Rose had gotten her nose re-centered on her face, having been reminded of the mild asymmetricality after long minutes spent looking in the mirror, and after some speculation on  _ why _ her nose was asymmetrical, Akane had borrowed her more medically-inclined girlfriend Tanya's technology to fix Rose's eyes, obviating the need for Rose to wear glasses anymore.

The whole process took nearly a full hour, but in the end, when Rose was staring in the full-length mirror, admiring her  _ very _ fully-clothed body, she found herself quite happy with the results.

"You do good work," Rose said, turning to face Akane, who looked like she'd just spent a full hour obsessively tweaking a pathological narcissist's facial structure exactly to their liking.

"Thank you, I accept payment in money or orgasms," Akane said. "I understand you're a virgin, but I bet that, by the end of today, I can teach you how to do it  _ right _ ."

"Alright, see... about that..."

Akane groaned.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'd  _ love _ to skip the talking and just bend you over a nearby table, but some of this shit warrants talking about," Rose said. " _ You _ came to mad science from a place of intense, obsessive curiosity, but  _ I _ came to it from a place of  _ jealousy _ and  _ isolation _ . And y'know... Catalyzing, it flash-freezes your brain. I'll  _ always _ carry this burning jealousy in my heart, there's no just... 'getting over it.' I don't..." Rose sighed. "I don't think I can do this without getting...  _ very _ possessive of you, which would be... kind of bad, considering that you're already part of a polyamorous open relationship."

"Oh," Akane said. "Right, that... makes sense. Sorry. Um."

"I mean, there's definitely things we can do together, just... well, I don't think I can let you be my first proper penis-in-vagina experience without making it  _ weird _ ," Rose said. "But... well, I mean... shit, how do I say this without wanting to die of embarrassment..."

"...Wanna make out?" Akane asked.

"Yes, that, thank you," Rose said, nodding. "Also, yes, yes I would."

Akane stepped closer to Rose, and they encountered their first problem, in the form of a seven inch height difference that they couldn't comfortably stretch, bend, and/or crouch to overcome. After much frustrated jostling and noisemaking, Rose grumbled something along the lines of "fuck it" before wrapping her arms around Akane and easing them both comfortably but rapidly to the floor, Akane on her back and Rose on top of her.

"...You're awful dominant, aren't you?" Akane asked.

"More than a bit. That a problem?"

"Fuck me up and make me like it, ma'am."

Rose didn't say anything else; instead, she kissed Akane hungrily and deeply, hands twitching uncertainly before finally grabbing Akane's wrists, and bringing them up to be pinned to the floor together above Akane's head. Rose hummed contentedly into the kiss, having sorely missed the sensation after all these years. Akane, after recovering from her momentary surprise, wrapped her legs around Rose's waist, rolling her hips against Rose's.

"Careful, angel," Rose said, breaking the kiss to nibble on Akane's earlobe instead. "If you get me  _ too _ worked up, I might just claim you anyways, and leave a nice, dark hickey on every last  _ inch _ of your neck."

Akane whined wordlessly, before rolling her hips a few more times, this time more insistent.

"You  _ want _ me to do that?" Rose asked. "Do you  _ want _ me to mark you up like that?"

" _ Please _ ," Akane whispered.

"Well, since you asked so  _ nicely _ ," Rose said, drifting down from Akane's ear to the corner where her neck met her chin, gently nipping and rolling the delicate skin between her teeth, before tugging just a  _ little _ bit harder, all the while provoking all sorts of delightful gasps, whines, and moans from Akane. Akane's hips kept rolling and bucking, and Rose was of two minds about it- on the one hand, yes, grinding her dick between Akane's legs was very fun, but on the  _ other _ hand, if she let Akane do it for too long, she was going to cum in her pants, and that would be a mess Rose didn't need.

While Rose's mouth continued slowly working its way down Akane's neck, her hands got to work, transferring full custody of both Akane's wrists into the left hand, while her right hand drifted down, trying to pry Akane's legs off of Rose as she lifted her hips. Akane, however, was having none of this, clinging to Rose's hips like a drowning cat, and whining once she realized what was happening.

"C'mon, please," Akane whined.

"Not right now," Rose said, bringing up one of her thighs to rub between Akane's legs. "You don't  _ get _ cock. Not yet. Behave yourself and be a good little slut for me, and I  _ might _ let you have a taste... but not yet."

Akane whined some more, before  _ finally _ letting go with her legs, and switching to grinding on Rose's thigh instead. "Yes ma'am," Akane said quietly.

"Good girl."

Akane shuddered in delight, and Rose started marking up her neck again. Soon enough, Rose reached Akane's collarbone, but rather than keep going, or turn around and go back up to fill in some gaps, Rose ripped open Akane's shirt with her free hand, exposing that expansive, tantalizing rack Rose had been eyeing.

"Y'know, I've been wanting to do this since the moment I met you," Rose said, her free hand drifting up to caress one of Akane's tits, trailing from base to tip before lightly pinching her nipple. "Such a  _ hot _ little slut, with these big, fat, jiggly tits... Really, it's a  _ tragedy _ it's taken me this long to have my way with them." Rose leaned down, gently nipping and nibbling at the other nipple, teasing the very tip with her tongue. "Gives me an idea for what to do with this boner you've given me, too."

All this excitement had fried Akane's brain more than a little bit, and it took her a few moments to realize Rose had prompted her to say something. "Mrrn?"

"You know what, nevermind, just hold still. You'll understand soon enough." Rose pushed herself up, climbing to her feet. "I  _ said _ hold  _ still _ ," she scolded as Akane tried, weakly, to grab at her and make her stay. "I'll only be up for a moment, you horny little slut." Once up, Rose lifted the hem of her shirt and began to unbuckle her belt; another few moments later, and she was naked from the waist down, jeans discarded and draped over the legrest of the nearby chair, and her cock standing proud. On her tall frame, it looked a little undersized, but as she got back down on the floor, bringing it closer to Akane's face, Akane started to realize just how big it really was.

Rose positioned herself carefully over Akane's stomach, and then with a heaving sigh, dropped her shaft in the valley of Akane's cleavage, a few drops of pre landing in the central dip of Akane's collarbone.

"...You know," Rose mused, "I guess now I'm getting a boobjob in  _ both _ senses of the word." Akane giggled, before cutting herself off with a moan as Rose tweaked a nipple. "God, I love that noise- a laugh turning into a moan? Beautiful. Just... the  _ best _ . I missed that noise."

"I'll... uh, try to keep that... in mind," Akane said, gnawing at her lower lip and rubbing her thighs together.

"Don't force it. I'm the domme here, being forceful is  _ my _ job," Rose said, grinning. She firmly gripped Akane's tits with both hands, squeezing them together around her shaft, and experimentally bucked her hips a few times. "...hrm, a little too dry." She let go of Akane and rose up on her knees, bringing her cock up and forward to hang in the air above Akane's face. "Moisten that up for me."

Akane's response was as quick as it was wordless, gulping down dick like she was defending her title at a championship cocksucking competition, burying Rose to the hilt in her throat in the blink of an eye. Rose's knees went weak, and she inhaled sharply through her teeth, planting her hands on the floor for stability.

" _ Fuck _ you're good at this," Rose growled, hips twitching as Akane worked her over. A little  _ too _ good, truth be told; Rose was already feeling like she was near her limit, and had the sneaking suspicion that letting Akane take control like this was upsetting her preferred balance of power. She resolved to let Akane continue some other time; for the here and now, all she'd told Akane to do was get her dick wet, and she'd done that with gusto and aplomb. Reluctantly, Rose planted a firm hand on Akane's head, holding her still as Rose withdrew from her mouth. "Good girl.  _ Very _ good."

"Good enough for you to cum in my mouth?" Akane asked as Rose settled herself back down over Akane's stomach. "Please?"

"Well, if that's what you  _ really _ want... I'll try and aim carefully," Rose said, slapping her cock back between Akane's tits with a meaty thud. "Squeeze these together for me."

Akane's hands finally moved from where they'd been pinned above her head earlier, the motion of her shoulders doing interesting things to her chest that Rose studied with an uneven mix of curiosity and lust. She took hold of her tits firmly, pinching her own nipples in the process, and squeezed them together, before jiggling them back and forth along Rose's shaft. "Have at it."

Rose didn't bother with words, instead just rolling her hips experimentally, confirming everything was just right, before closing her eyes and releasing a small, contented sigh. Akane shifted a little, getting ready to start helping things along. Then Rose opened her eyes, and started fucking Akane's cleavage with wild abandon, putting an end to any plans to 'assist' the process.

She'd been fantasizing about it for a long time- the notion of pinning a girl down and putting those tits to more use than just decoration- and now that she'd finally nabbed herself a girl busty enough to try it with, Rose found that it was everything she'd hoped it would be and more- warm, soft, and surprisingly tight, with just the right amount of added moisture to keep everything running smoothly. It was, in a word,  _ heavenly _ , and combined with the half a blowjob she'd just gotten from Akane, it didn't take long for Rose to start grunting and shuddering, nearing her climax, her motions growing more and more erratic, before finally, with a quiet noise in the back of her throat, she peaked, shooting a thick rope of cum into the underside of Akane's chin.

Akane was quick, and tipped her head forward just in time to catch the main body of the rope in her open mouth, only a few stray drops and strands landing on her chin and lower lip. She closed her eyes, wallowing in the warmth and taste of Rose, just in time for Rose to demonstrate how finished her orgasm was  _ not _ , spraying even more cum all over Akane's face, a thick jet-like streak painting itself up her left cheek from jawline to forehead, before slowly trailing off as it meandering over the rest of her face, leaving Akane looking like she'd been working a glory hole all day.

One final, smaller spurt barely made it to the edge of Akane's jaw, dripping down and pooling in the central pit of Akane's collarbone, alongside those initial few drops of pre.

Rose made a contented noise as she pulled out, wiping her dick more or less clean on Akane's belly before standing up. "Well. That was one  _ hell _ of a good time, angel. We should do this again sometime. Need any help cleaning up?"

"...what do you mean, cleaning up?" Akane asked, carefully wiping jizz away from her eyes so she could safely open them. "We're not done yet.  _ Please _ tell me you're not done yet. I said I took payment in orgasms for a  _ reason _ , damnit!" Idly, she began licking her fingers clean, which was helping to keep Rose hard.

"Honey, you're wearing one all over your face," Rose said, stepping away from Akane as she sat up.

"No, I meant- you didn't make  _ me _ cum even  _ once! _ " Akane said. "I know I'm all subby and shit but I am  _ also _ a needy bitch, and I need you to hike up my skirt and do  _ something _ with my pussy until my eyes roll back in my head and I scream so loud it wakes the dead!"

"Something, huh?" Rose said. "I get you meant with my cock, or my mouth, but... how tolerant are you of the  _ weird _ shit?"

"...Define weird shit."

"Tentacles. Oviposition. Inflation. Maybe a bit of plugging you up so the eggs and jizz can't leak out," Rose said. "My dabbling in transformative mad science might not be thorough enough to permanently give myself tits, but it's absolutely enough to help graft on some retractable tentacles and implant a few space-bending jizz factories."

"So  _ that's _ why you came so much," Akane said. "Well, Rose, tell you what. I'll forgive your selfishness just now, on the condition that you stuff me so full I look like I'm pregnant, and then  _ keep going _ . I can stretch, don't worry."

"Well, how can I say no to  _ that? _ " Rose asked, unbuttoning her shirt, before pulling it off and tossing it into a pile with her pants. She'd settled on boobs slightly smaller than Akane's- still rather large, but on her tall, lanky frame, they didn't look  _ astonishingly _ big. More important than her tits, however, were the long, sinuous, fleshy tentacles slowly crawling out from behind her back. They numbered four, and while they lacked suction cups, that was because they were quite clearly based on penises, with their flared, bell-shaped tips, and the preponderance of visible veins. "Like 'em?"

"They  _ look _ nice, sure, but the  _ real _ litmus test is how well they  _ perform _ ," Akane said, her sly grin obscured a little by all the cum still on her face. "So...  _ impress _ m- hey!"

The tentacles were alarmingly strong and quick, scooping Akane up and off the floor, and suspending her in the air at about waist height.

"...I'm impressed," Akane said quietly.

"It's amazing how quickly I can make you go from a brat to an obedient little sub," Rose said. "Almost disappointing, in a way; you're  _ too _ obedient, and I don't get to properly  _ punish _ you for insubordination. But... that's a discussion for another time."

"I've  _ tried _ keeping up the brat thing before, but... well, when I get horny, it short-circuits, and I go straight into 'yes mistress' mode," Akane said, clearly trying to rub her thighs together, stymied by the fact that her ankles were being held solidly apart by a pair of tentacles. "Unless you maybe count 'impatient and wanting to get fucked' as bratty?"

"A little bit, but... eh." Rose shrugged. "Either of your girlfriends capable of doing the brat thing?"

"Oh, yeah, Samina  _ loves _ that routine," Akane said, while Rose carried her over to the desk, transferring both wrists to a single tentacle so she could use the other one to clear the desk of pens and papers. "You two would get along  _ real _ well, I bet. Especially after you find your own special honey and you're not so worried about getting possessive, and you can properly fuck her senseless."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose said, setting Akane down on her back. "Oh, hey, you wanted me to finish inside your mouth, right? That still a thing you want, or..."

"Are you going to facefuck me while you do the tentacles? Because the answer is  _ yes, please _ ," Akane said. "I would  _ absolutely _ love to get spitroasted."

"Hell yeah. Let me just... Hrm. Feels like I'm forgetting something, but I can't imagine  _ what _ ..."

"I... can't either?" Akane said, a little puzzled, while Rose reached over to grab her coat with her free tentacle. "What're you looking for?"

"Ah, found it," Rose said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a bundle of what looked like cotton clothesline. "You mind if I tie your wrists behind your back? I understand it's not  _ necessary _ , but... well, I've got a bondage fetish."

"...Rose, if you keep this up, I  _ will _ put a ring on your finger and move in with you," Akane threatened.

"I take it that's a 'yes, go on ahead?'"

"Absolutely, yes."

"Alright, sit up for me for a minute, and then we can get started," Rose said.

Rose's knotwork was surprisingly quick and confident, and when Akane tested it, rather secure, too. Akane laid back down, her wrists and their ties pressing into her back, but she imagined she was about to be arching it quite a lot for other reasons in the near future. She glanced, upside-down, at Rose's looming cock, and licked her lips, picking up a few more drops of cum along the way, and nodded silently. No more words, only lust.

Now that Akane's wrists weren't being secured with tentacles, Rose had  _ two _ tentacles free, which were sent slithering sensuously down Akane's body, teasing the sensitive patches of skin just above the hips, before wrapping around her splayed thighs, and rubbing their cockheads into the general area  _ around _ her pussy, teasing and caressing and generally trying to get Akane all worked up. It wasn't strictly necessary- Rose could feel quite clearly through the tentacles that Akane was dripping wet, and likely had been for a while- but the teasing and the buildup was part of the fun.

As was, of course, making Akane whine and moan and beg, which she was now doing. Rose let her, for a few moments, before finally taking the plunge and slipping a tentacle into her pussy. Akane gasped and shuddered, her back arching and toes curling, and Rose pressed the other tentacle's tip gently but insistently against Akane's asshole.

"You- ah!- need to lube it, first," Akane said, as the tentacle traced a gentle circle around her backdoor. "I've done a little work down there, but it still needs lube."

"Duly noted," Rose said, before closing her eyes and furrowing her brow, her tentacle tip planting itself dead center over Akane's ass. A few moments later, a large dollop of something thick and warm oozed forth from the tip, some of it spilling out on the outside of Akane's ass, but most of it working its way in, smearing itself around. "Think that'll work?"

"I'm confident enough to try," Akane said. "Be gentle, please."

The tentacle slowly but surely pressed its way inside her, drawing out a long, low moan from Akane, smearing the thick warmth around inside her.

"I think it worked," Rose said.

"Mm- mhm," Akane said, having lost the necessary composure for words. "Mm- fuck,  _ fuck _ . Deeper, deeper,  _ more _ , m-"

Rose interrupted this begging with her cock, tilting Akane's head back and stuffing the girl's mouth full of dick. All insertions thus begun, Rose started pistoning them all in and out, beginning to fuck Akane in earnest, her hands drifting down to firmly grasp Akane's tits, which Rose felt had received insufficient tweaking and teasing earlier. Akane's mouth was too full to fully express her opinion of all these developments through the usual channel of incoherently pleasant noises, but the squirming and the muffled moaning vibrating through Rose's cock told the story of someone who was very much enjoying herself.

As keyed up as Akane had been at the beginning, it didn't take too long with triple penetration before she started to shiver and spasm in the grips of the rope and the tentacles, soaking the tentacle in her pussy with a fresh new deluge of juices. Rose wasn't quite at her limit yet, but the tentacles- while very sensitive- were not perfectly analogous to her cock, and Rose could make them orgasm more or less at will- it was, after all, how she'd lubricated Akane's asshole in the first place.

And so, in solidarity with her lover, Rose squeezed her eyes closed, and began to pump Akane's holes full of spunk. Akane moaned some more around the cock in her mouth as her belly started, little by little, to stretch out.

"What was it you said," Rose said quietly, tapping her chin. "Stuff you so full you look pregnant, and then keep going? Alright, I can manage that."

Akane made a few particularly loud muffled noises as Rose began to squeeze eggs down her tentacles, popping them out and into Akane's overstuffed belly alongside thick dollops of cum to lubricate their path. Rose had already counted out how many eggs, exactly, she was producing and stuffing into Akane; with that number being healthily in the triple digits, she settled into a new rhythm of fucking Akane's throat while she waited for her tentacles to finish pumping the eggs inside.

Akane's belly swelled more and more, slowly approaching the size of a basketball. Rose wondered briefly whether or not she'd overdone it on the eggs, but it seemed Akane's stretching technology was holding firm, betraying not even so much as a stretch mark. Finally, the last few eggs popped in, and Rose hurried up her facefucking rhythm, her climax just within reach.

Rose and Akane both came at the same time; apparently all that stretching had done something for Akane. Rose hilted herself forcefully before she fired off one last thick rope of cum inside Akane's throat, then pulled herself back out to stroke her own cock and keep the orgasm going, giving Akane's tits their own thick glazing of spunk. Already, Akane's pussy was starting to leak cum onto the surface of the desk, which gave Rose two related but separate ideas.

"Hey, you want to _keep_ all that hard-earned cum inside you, yeah?" Rose asked, not bothering to wait for a response, and instead producing two last toys to push out through her tentacles. " _These_ oughta help." Soon, with a popping noise, and some strategically-timed withdrawal, Rose was completely out of Akane, and a pair of bright green rubbery plugs had all of the eggs and cum safely sealed within her. "Now, let's see... oh my, would you look at the time. I'm afraid I've gotta go, darling. Don't worry, your girlfriends'll be home soon. I'm sure they'd love to hear _aaaaall_ _about_ the fun you just had."

"Mrrn?" Akane said blearily, having recently had all the sense fucked out of her. She lifted her head a little, and gasped; her stomach was now the size of a basketball, if a little bigger, with more than a few subtly defined but clearly visible outlines of gelatinous eggs pressing against her skin. And even aside from her belly, she was absolutely  _ drenched _ in Rose's cum, most of it smeared on her face, chest, and thighs, but with significant splotches on her belly and her clothes, too. It would be  _ abundantly _ obvious to  _ anyone _ who looked in her general direction just  _ what _ she'd been up to in the past little while. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah, that's what happens when I stuff, like, two hundred fucking gelatin eggs into you," Rose said, chuckling quietly. "Don't worry, all of this is completely sterile, and it'll break down into a thick, gooey mass in your body heat before the day's over. Except those plugs, those're just straight silicone. Consider them a more lasting parting gift."

"Mmmkay," Akane said, still a little delirious. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah, Akane?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too. See you around."

Rose left, and it wasn't until after the front door closed that Akane realized.

"Shit, she didn't untie my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> Go back and find the phrase "drowning cat." What else can you call a drowning cat?  
> That's right, a wet pussy.  
> Thank you, thank you, I'll be here forever, no matter how many priests you bring in to exorcise me.


End file.
